


Tres fases

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: una_frase, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: No hay nada que se mantenga; tres frases sobre Sanada y Yukimura.
Kudos: 1





	Tres fases

#1. Sólido

Sanada nunca había pensando que encontraría en ese pequeño torneo a alguien que lo haría sentir como jugando contra una sólida pared: devolviendo todos los tiros sin necesidad de dar un solo paso atrás y haciéndole sentir que no conseguiría sobrepasarlo.

#2. Líquido

Fue en Rikkaidai que llegó a realmente conocer a ese inolvidable oponente y se dio cuenta que más que sólido, Yukimura era líquido puro, una suave corriente en apariencia que en verdad era lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que cualquiera fuese en su contra.

#3. Vapor

No podía evitar observar fijamente a Yukimura cada vez que iba a visitarlo al hospital, temiendo que si parpadeaba no se daría cuenta si algo pasaba y éste se desvanecía en el aire antes de que pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo.


End file.
